Baby Come Back
by death cherries
Summary: It was 5 years ago Sango left Bankotsu, now both want each other back. But Sango is famous? Will she give up and risk danger for it all?SanBan Lemon and [DISCONTINUED]
1. Old Memories

Another wonderful SangoxBankotsu story, I think this one might make ya' kinda sad at first.

Baby Come Back Chapter One

* * *

It had been five years since Sango and Bankotsu split.

Sango had become a famous singer in Japan and now she wondered how Bankotsu was doing. Every night Sango would dream of the old memories that were always reoccurring every night she slept. Since she joined the Inuyasha Talent Agency, Sango always sang songs that were about love. The worst genre you could give her. Sango was now trying to remember why they broke up. 'What was it?' she searched through her mind back to that sad day.

_"I don't think we should see each other anymore," Sango said as she looked down at the ground. Bankotsu who looked confused looked at Sango, "What? Why, baby?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I think it would be best for us," she then felt the tears from her eyes, "for our future. Mine and yours."_

Why was it that she was beginning to miss him so much? It had been 5 years since high school and she promised herself that she would never be dragged down by old memories of her and Bankotsu. She looked up to the night sky; maybe going out for a drink would make her feel better. She took the elevator and headed down. When she reached the main lobby, she headed out the door and walked down the illuminated streets. She was promptly greeted by all her fans that had heard of 'Princess Sango' and listened to her music. "Hey, Princess Sango!" "Your music is awesome!" "We love you, Princess Sango!!" she just turned and waved at all of them. It was the same thing where ever she went. Fans saying they _adore_ her, they _love_ her, _faithful_ to her music. It was the same junk over and over again.

She had come down to a bar that she found interesting, 'The Sweet Blossom'. Sango headed inside and to her shock there was Bankotsu and his Shichinintai! She stood there stunned; there was her old and first love, sitting down, drinking and having a good time. Or, what _seemed_ to be like a good time. She could tell when he was really happy or not. 'He hasn't changed,' she thought, 'Five years…he hasn't changed at all.' The same childish, foolish pride, the loud laughter, adorable face, long braided hair. Yes, he hadn't changed one bit. Or did he?

"Princess Sango!" she was shaken out of her thoughts by the sounds of men who were hooting and calling her. Quickly she sat at a stool and made a sneaky side glance to see if Bankotsu was looking at her. He _didn't_. She heard his friends say, "Hey, Aniki, isn't that Sango?" "Yeah it is!" she listened closely for his voice and to her heartbreak she heard him say, "So? She's a major celebrity now; she probably doesn't even recognize me. The Sango I knew would always be around me anytime she saw me."

Tears welled her eyes, 'Your voice hasn't changed,' she thought, 'But…why do you act like you don't care now?' She ordered a tall glass of a margarita and began drinking it. She couldn't believe it, Bankotsu; the man who she fell in love with so, had now gotten **_fully_** over her. She gulped down the alcohol and heard the laughter of Bankotsu as they told jokes. 'Just like before,' she thought, 'he…he…he hasn't changed.' Sango now couldn't take it, her heart was breaking, why was he acting like this?

When the bar was starting to close, she heard the Shichinintai get up and were about to leave. She quickly whirled around and grasped Bankotsu's arm, "Bankotsu!" she cried, "It's me, Sango! Remember?" Bankotsu gave a tired yet sad look then shook his arm off, "Sorry," he said, "I don't remember, you probably got me confused with someone else." The rest of the Shichinintai just stood as their leader went through them, did their Aniki really forget Sango? "Aniki," Jakotsu began, "Yeah, it's getting late, see you all tomorrow." Bankotsu said as he walked out the door. Jakotsu then looked at Renkotsu and Suikotsu, then the others, "That's not what I meant." But they all went out the door.

Sango watched them all leave, paid her tab, and ran out the door, "Bankotsu!" she called as she ran after him. He turned, "Yeah? Oh you, what is it?" Sango now had tears dripping from her eyes, "Why are you avoiding me? I thought you said you loved me!" Bankotsu then looked to the side, "That's what I thought too, before you wanted to split. For our **_future_**." Bankotsu looked back to her, "Listen, my baby, the girl I knew before, wouldn't give up on our love. Even if it was for the future." With that he turned and began walking again. Sango just stood there, dumbstruck from remembering what she had said five years ago.

Bankotsu threw the empty sake bottle at a bookstore wall. Before going home he stopped by a quick market to pick up a bottle of sake. "Dammit, Sango!" he spat, "Why'd you go and revive old memories?" he punched the wall several times. He didn't want to remember the past, the memories they had shared. He began to recall their first kiss, their first date, the first time she spent the night at his house. "I have done everything else but that one thing, fuck." Bankotsu then smiled, he was happy that Sango go what she wanted ever since they started dating, to be someone. But him? Right now, he was an assassin, but he made his leaving thieving and being tied to other big shots. Right now he worked for Inuyasha Talent Agency, a hit man job, the Shichinintai were the number one hit man for Inuyasha Talent Agency.

"Sango works there doesn't she?" shit, he punched the wall again. He was remembering how he acted tonight. "I acted like a real douche bag," he said.

It was right after Sango broke up with him, five years ago, he went insane. He couldn't stop thinking about her, wondering about her, how she would do. Now, after five years, there she was. 'Princess Sango, a saint from the feudal age, reborn.' That heading was the first thing he saw about her, four years ago, when she made her first debut. After reading an article about her, on her life, he drowned in the rage that they let each other go free. He had let out a scream that day, and changed his whole life.

So now she was back, she visited in a **_bar_** of all places! Why couldn't he have went someplace better? Then they wouldn't have seen each other again. As he reached home he went upstairs and collapsed on his bed, "Sango," he said looking up to the moon through the window, "what are you trying to do?"

Sango couldn't stop sobbing; did Bankotsu really forget about her? Then she got an idea. She had to rush to Inuyasha to tell him.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha asked as he turned to Sango the next day. "I said, let me have my LAST concert, my LAST show, then I'm through. And you can have the money you want." Inuyasha smirked then sat back in his chair and let out a hand for his girlfriend, Kikyou paced him some wine. He drank it then looked at her, "When?" "This Saturday," "That's two days away." Inuyasha informed, "I know," Sango finished, "and after this, I'm going back." She then turned and left the room.

"Miroku, here," "Miroku, place this everywhere, 'Princess Sango: Last Concert, Tickets being sold NOW', can you do it" Miroku wrote it all down, "Got it, Inuyasha. But why is she cutting ties with us?" Inuyasha gave an angry sigh, "Don't know, but, I have to make it dramatic." Miroku twitched a bit; Inuyasha was always reckless with ideas, "What do you mean?" Inuyasha smirked, "You'll see." Then he hung up; picked up the phone again, "Hello? Shichinintai, I have a job for you."

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!?" Bankotsu asked in disbelief, "Do I have to repeat it? Assassinate Princess Sango during her last concert. Near the ending, so it can be an ending indeed." Bankotsu slammed his fists on Inuyasha's desk, Inuyasha saw this. "Oh? Bankotsu? Can't get over something?" he gave an evil smile. "Aniki is just going over a really terrible headache," Renkotsu replied quickly. "Oh?" Inuyasha asked evilly, "That's okay, but don't mess this up. You may leave."

* * *

OMG!! Wait for the next installment!! R&R 


	2. See The Real Me

It gets better and better, guaranteed!

Baby Come Back Chapter Two

* * *

"Aniki, you shouldn't drink so much," Jakotsu begged as Bankotsu chugged down a large glass of beer and sake. He slammed the glasses down. This was bullshit. Bullshit, that's what it was. "Fuck," he cursed, "Aniki?" Suikotsu asked looking at him. He was about to take one of the glasses away but Bankotsu grabbed it and chugged that one down as well. "I can't believe this fucking mission that asshole is giving us." He chugged another one down. "It can't be helped, Aniki," Renkotsu said, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked at Bankotsu. "Aniki you're drunk and it's not even five yet." Suikotsu said, "Yeah, we should take him somewhere, home maybe." Jakotsu said as the helped Bankotsu and got him out of the bar.

"Wow, lucky you, Sango chan," Kagome, an Inuyasha Talent Agency model and Sango's friend said. "I wish I could leave, but I need the money for my family." Sango smiled as she began packing her things, "I know, but I'm quitting because I want to go back with him." "Him? Who?" Sango stopped and stared dreamily into the bed sheets, "Bankotsu, he was my first love, my high school boyfriend." "Wow!" Kagome marveled, "What's he doing now?" "That's the thing, I don't know?" "Huh?" Kagome asked, "What do you mean?" "Well, we broke up five years ago…I started it really, but now, I'm going to make everything right." Sango said with bright eyes. "I just hope, I hope that he'll agree with it."

Kagome smiled and patted Sango on the back, "I'm sure the both of you can make it right." Sango smiled, "Thanks Kagome chan."

"Wow!!! Princess Sango is having her _very _**last** concert!!" "I know!! I just **have** to be there!!" "**I**'**m** going to video tape it!!!!"

As they walked down the streets, they all heard the same thing, Princess Sango's concert. All this chatter about her made Bankotsu feel like shit. His head already hurt, now he had to hear all the fans gabble about Sango and her last concert. It seemed everywhere **_everyone_** was talking about her last concert. "I wonder why she is having her last concert?" "Hey! Anyone got a radio? Sango is on Sengoku FM!! She's on live **RIGHT NOW**!!"

"So, Princess Sango, you are now the talk of the town with your last concert and all, how do you feel about it?"

"Hmm, cant really say, I guess…excited."

"No one has ever caused so much of a sensation like you have four years ago. But you're with Inuyasha Talent Agency. Why do you want to quit?"

Sango looked at her fingers, "It's a secret," she replied.

"Well, Princess Sango, we will have your last calls from your die-hard fans that will always love you."

'I'm sure,' Sango thought.

"Call one, we have you, and you are really lucky actually. What would you like to say?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!! Princess Sango chan! Super, super happy! I'll be your biggest fan!"

"Call two, you're on."

"Princess Sango, you'll always be in my heart!"

"Call three."

"Princess Sango!! Yay!! Rock on!!"

All the calls seemed to be the same, Sango sighed. Man, was this boring.

"And lastly, call ten. Last caller."

'Finally!' Sango thought. But there was no sound. "Um," Sango began, "hello?"

"Hello?"

That voice!

"Hey man! Come on we don't have all day!"

"Ergh, okay, I get it, shut the fuck up."

'That voice, that tone…could it be Bankotsu?'

"Yeah…well, I got a question for you." Bankotsu began.

"Yes?" Sango rested her face on her hands, she felt like a school girl again.

"I'm being torn between thoughts of doing something and about this girl."

"A girl?" Sango felt herself drop, was he talking about someone else?

"You see, this girl I liked before. We split and now I want to meet up with her again, so I was wondering, what do you think I should do?"

Sango blushed. It was her! "Well, you should follow your heart, and what ever decision it is, I'm sure she'll understand."

"Really? So if I wanted to meet up with her again, would that be a good idea?"

Sango smiled, "Of course."

"Thanks. And if she is listening, 'I Love You'"

Bankotsu then hung up the phone, "Thanks Jakotsu, for letting me use your phone." "No problem, Aniki." Renkotsu then looked at Bankotsu. "So what are we going to do? If we cut our ties too, Inuyasha will think we're on to something." Bankotsu then sighed, "It's risky, but we'll have to." "What?" "No matter what Inuyasha may think, I'll say that we resign from the mission and that we retire." Jakotsu looked worried. "Are you sure, Aniki?" Bankotsu nodded. He couldn't kill the one he loved. Even if he was some hired assassin.

"Retire?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's right, I feel that I've done enough, and made enough, you can get someone else to do the job. We're done, we're through." Bankotsu then turned and left the room. Inuyasha twitched, **NO** stupid punk-bitch was just gonna walk out on him. **NO** one!

Bankotsu was just about to leave until he noticed that the next building over was the one where the celebrities stayed in. He showed the guard his ID that Inuyasha had given him before. The guard nodded and let him in.

Bankotsu checked the chart to see what floor Sango was on. Fourth floor, room 203. Gotcha. He went in the elevator and headed up.

Bankotsu reached the fourth floor and found her room. He was contemplating whether to knock or ring the bell. Choosing quickly he decided to knock since he never liked the high pitch ringing sounds anyway.

Sango got up from writing her concert sheets. "Who could it be?" she opened the door. "Bankotsu!" He gave her the grin that always made her blush. "Hey, baby. It's been a while." Sango then found herself hugging Bankotsu who was stroking her hair.

"So, how have you been?" Sango asked as she handed him some tea. Bankotsu looked at it then her, "To be honest, torn. Ever since you left, I haven't been the same, all that was doing was thinking of you and drowning my rage." He couldn't tell her that he had slept with other girls to get rid of the pain and that he was Inuyasha's hit man for the last four years. Bankotsu then looked at her, "What about you?" Sango looked at him, "Well, got into here as you see, went on world tour in America, China, Korea, London and Paris. Then did some commercials, interviews and all that stuff." Sango didn't want to mention the part that she had sex with Miroku and Inuyasha in order to get into I.T.A.

Bankotsu and Sango then looked out the window. It was getting dark. "Well, I guess I should get going." "No, don't go." Sango said as she grabbed his arm. Bankotsu looked at her. Damn she was beautiful. Her eyes got him hooked and he couldn't move. "Alright," he said with a grin, "I'll stay with you the whole night."

It was late, Sango and Bankotsu talked for the rest of the hours. Finally, when it seemed that conversation was dry, Bankotsu sat next to her and gave her a passionate kiss. Sango moaned as she remembered how Bankotsu would kiss her. His tongue slipped in with hers and it played viciously. He then picked her up and headed towards her bedroom.

He laid Sango down as he kissed her. She moaned when he began undressing her and rubbing her in certain places. Bankotsu then began furiously sucking on her nipple and rubbed and tweaked the neglected nipple. Sango was tugging his shirt and removing his pants.

Bankotsu then headed south and licked at her wetness. Sango moaned all the more louder, she could feel his tongue lick and play with her clit. She arched her back as he began sucking on it. Sango felt her wetness overflowing; as if she were going to cum. Bankotsu then stopped and went back to kissing her; he then began pumping his fingers in her, in and out, faster and faster. Bankotsu could feel her walls constricting around her.

"Bankotsu!" Sango moaned as she felt him pull his fingers out; he looked at them, man was her cum thick. It dripped down his fingers. He grinned, "You were a bad girl leaving me, maybe I don't have to finish it." "Bankotsu! Please!" she begged for him to give to her, "Hnnnh? You sure?" But he was answered by more moans and he decided to give it to her.

He spread out her legs and then thrusted himself into her. Man did it feel good to be in her, so warm and tight. For Sango, she had now regretted giving her virginity to someone other than Bankotsu.

Finally, after a moment of thrusting hard into her, Bankotsu reached is climax and cummed into her. Sango moaned; the feeling was good. No one cummed in her before.

Bankotsu then pulled out and laid down next to her, "Bad girl," he teased. But the two didn't say anything for the rest of the night. Finally reunited again, Sango slept in her man's arms.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon!! R&R!!! 


	3. Disaster

It gets better and better, guaranteed!

Baby Come Back Chapter Three

* * *

Bankotsu woke, up. It had been a rough night for them, him and Sango at least. Finally being reunited with his first love, Bankotsu felt that everything might turn right. He got up and began to search of his clothes and put them on; he looked at Sango, man she was cute when she slept. Bankotsu then leaned over and kissed her.

Sango opened her eyes slowly, "Morning," she said with a smile. Bankotsu smiled back, "Morning, baby." Bankotsu returned. Sango then hugged him, "Where are you going?" she asked. Bankotsu smiled, "I'm going back, the guys are probably waiting for me." Bankotsu then patted her head, "I'll be back though, you have to prepare for your concert."

"Where were ya' last night, Aniki?" Jakotsu asked as he played with his Jakotsuto, his snake style sword. "Was out all night," Bankotsu said, "gambling and some other shit." Lie. "Did you tell Inuyasha?" Renkotsu asked. "Yeah, I did. It's over now; we can do what we want now." "Yay!" Jakotsu cheered, "Now I can ask Inuyasha out!" Renkotsu grunted, "Why couldn't you do that earlier?" he was always the on time kind of guy, not that he cared. "Well I thought it would be odd to ask him out if I'm working for him." Jakotsu said, he was a moral gay man of standards. Bankotsu and the other guys just laughed at how silly Jakotsu was. "Hey, Aniki, maybe things might turn out to be good for us than we thought." Suikotsu said. "Think so?" "Yeah." Bankotsu then nodded along Suikotsu. Maybe things were going to go good for the Shichinintai after all.

Sango and Kagome talked in the ITA café about what they were going to do before tomorrow, the day of the concert. "So can you come?" "Alright," Kagome agreed, she was interested in the double date. Currently, Kagome was going out with former commercial star, Kouga. Both were even planning to get married. "So tell me, Sango chan, who is this mystery man of yours? I was hearing some odd noises last night upstairs." Sango blushed, "Oh, it was nothing! Nothing at all!" Kagome giggled, 'Sango chan can be so funny sometimes,' "So, what's the name of your mystery man?" "His name is Bankotsu." Kagome felt as if the cherries she had this morning shifted in her stomach and spun around. "Something wrong Kagome chan?" "Sango chan…did you just say 'Bankotsu'?" Sango nodded. "Don't you know that's one of the hit man that works for ITA?" Sango felt a shock, "What?" "Yeah, they got hired four years ago and they just quit yesterday." Four years ago…that was a year after they broke up. "But that's not all, Inuyasha then called Naraku from Naraku Music Corp. and he is telling him that he wants Bankotsu **_and_** the Shichinintai to be taken care of." Sango then began to worry, was her Bankotsu going to be able to live by the time she finished her last concert?

It had begun to get really late now, the Shichinintai had gone out to the 'Drunken House' for a little bit of partying. Everyone felt in such a good mood that they ordered as much alcohol as they wanted. Even if it was expensive. "Bankotsu No Aniki," Jakotsu said with an energetic tone, "let's have a toast." "Toast? To what?" "Well to our retirement," Renkotsu said, "and for you being our leader." Bankotsu grinned, "Okay, To Us!!" "TO US!!" They all began to chug the sensational, flavorful alcohol down. Life was going to be sweet.

"Bankotsu No Aniki," Jakotsu said as he and the other Shichinintai were going to head home, "see you tomorrow!" Bankotsu waved and made his way to his own home down the street. Because Bankotsu was a little drunk, he couldn't tell that someone was following him. Bankotsu did continuously turn around, sure he couldn't sense it right now, but he did _feel_ that someone was following him.

Finally Bankotsu felt that he should give a goodnight phone call to his love, Sango before he turned in for the night. He stepped into the phone booth and started dialing until he heard a click, "Hang up the phone, Bankotsu." Bankotsu turned and saw that it was Kikyou! "What?" "The phone, hang it up now." Kikyou said with a gun in her hands. It was pointing at him. He hung it up, he had been in situations like this before, so he decided to follow what she said. "Good," Kikyou said as she let the gun follow him, not moving anymore, "you've now caused quite a lot of trouble for us, you know." "Oh really?" Bankotsu said as he stood facing her. He knew if he made an attempt to run Kikyou would fire. If he was going to die, he would first have to find out Inuyasha's plan before he did; besides, Bankotsu didn't plan on dying just yet.

"So what is it, Kikyou? Here I'm just trying to make a phone call and you show up pointing a gun at me. Something's wrong with this picture." He had a habit of joking around in situations like these. "You shouldn't have left," she said smoothly, "the pay was good, that's what you wanted when you came to us. The job was your type, and like you said before, you were the supposedly, best out of the seven." She continued to hold the gun, unmoving, unfazed by anything. Bankotsu then smirked, "Yeah, well, it said nothing in my contract about killing girls. Especially Princess Sango, who you highly valued." "Was it because of Sango that you didn't want to do it?" Bankotsu twitched. Kikyou then smiled evilly, " Besides, you said you didn't care who it was before, remember? Or did you develop stupid feelings over the past four years?" Kikyou smiled all the more, "It's ironic, isn't it, Bankotsu? A hired killer, who swore to forget all about the one girl who left him and when they finally reunite he gets killed in the end." Bankotsu then slapped his forehead, man was this interrogation dull. Did this chick make a living doing this?

"Look, Kikyou," he began, "you and I have nothing against each other, so lay off me, kay?" "Sayonara, Bankotsu." Kikyou then fired and Bankotsu knew no more.

Sango felt a sudden jolt as she dropped her glass of water. "Bankotsu…?"

Kikyou then smiled evilly as she tossed the gun into her purse. She took out her cell phone, "Inuyasha, mission one complete. Time for act two."

Inuyasha grinned, "Alright, baby, make it home fast okay?" Kikyou then smiled all the more, "Of course." She hung up then looked over at Bankotsu's body. "How sad, Bankotsu. I wonder how your girlfriend Sango will react. But don't worry. She'll be joining you soon." Kikyou then cackled away as she walked into the illuminated street on her way to the ITA building.

Bankotsu then cracked an eye opened to see if Kikyou was away. When he saw no one he got up. "Man, does that chick have a bad aim," he said as he clutched under his arm, well, skimmed his side. He tried to get up, but staggered and fell back over. Bankotsu then grabbed the phone booth walls and got up. He had now found out their plan; the next thing to do was lay low and pretend as if he died and not show his face to **anyone** that could have been working with ITA, hell, **even** Naraku Music Corp. was bad. Inuyasha and Naraku had close bonds with each other. He immediately grabbed the phone and dialed for Jakotsu, that guy was always up. 'Pick up the fucking phone!' he thought.

"Hello?" "Jakotsu!" "Bankotsu No Aniki? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Bankotsu growled in pain, "I got shot," "WHAT?!" "In the arm Jakotsu. Listen, get the guys quickly." "Got it!" "Hurry." Bankotsu said as he hung up the phone and collapsed onto the concrete.

The next day everyone at ITA spent it at Tokyo Dome preparing for the concert. Sango was in her dressing room looking over herself, looking to see if she looked good in the dress that she wanted to look good in. She had finally picked out a purple and pink frilly dress. A knock came and Sango opened it, "Kagome chan!" "Sango chan! You'll never guess what happened!" Kagome seemed to be out of breath from running to tell her friend shocking news, "What?" Kagome felt she might burst into tears, "BANKOTSU WAS SHOT!!!" she cried. Sango felt silent but tears started to fill her eyes, "Whu-What!?" she felt her knees give in and she fell to the floor. She couldn't stop crying. Her Bankotsu was now dead. "How…how did you find this out?" "Kouga's friends, Ginta and Hakkaku were walking by and they saw Kikyou shoot Bankotsu." Sango couldn't help it, mixed emotions of anger, sadness and rage filled her; then out of the bottom of her heart, Sango screamed.

"Is he awake?" Voices? "Does it look like it? Jakotsu, you're such an idiot!" Was he going crazy? Bankotsu then cracked open an eye, "Hnnnh?" "Looks like he's up." Suikotsu said as he helped his brother. Bankotsu rested his forehead into his palm, "Shit," he groaned. Suikotsu handed him a glass of water, he drank it down. He choked then coughed, "Not too fast, Aniki." Suikotsu laughed as he patted his leader's back. "What happened, Aniki?" Renkotsu asked as he gave him a hot towel. "Kikyou," Bankotsu began, "Kikyou shot me. I found out their plan though." "Plan?" "They're trying to kill Sango. Tonight at her concert." The Shichinintai then fell silent, Bankotsu looked at all of them. The six members knew that Bankotsu and Sango had dated before and understood that he still cared for her, so they all nodded and decided to help their leader's girl, Sango. "Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you."

* * *

Gasps What will happen? Don't miss the next Chapter!! R&R!! 


	4. Lumination

Well, since the comp got 'remodled' some of my old files got erased, but that's okay! I'm glad i didnt do anything else...anyhoo, enjoy the story!!

Baby Come Back

* * *

"Princess Sango are you ready?" a makeup girl asked as she knocked on the dressing room door. No reply, the makeup girl opened the door, "Princess Sango?" Sango looked at her, tears streaming from her eyes, "Go away," the makeup girl frowned, "C'mon, Princess," she urged with a small smile, "You have to try, think of it. It is your last concert," she then patted her on the back, "and all your fans will be there." Sango looked at her, "Not all of them." The makeup girl sat next to her on a chair, "Sure they will, you'll see. Maybe they won't show up right away, but things happen. Miracles, you know?" she offered her a smile, "Oh and if you want to know, my name is Michi." Michi the makeup girl smiled. Sango looked at her and brushed the tears away. She then got up and smiled as well, perhaps Michi was right. But her Bankotsu was shot, but there were miracles, weren't there? Michi got up as well, "Don't give up hope, Princess Sango. I'm sure all of them will be there, you'll see." she then went to the door, "I'll tell them you'll be ready in ten minutes." Sango smiled as she then changed to something new.

The Shichinintai had knocked out the security guards that were coming in; they had also worn disguises so that they wouldn't be noticed, especially Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked up to where he saw Kikyou and Inuyasha standing in front of the entrances, laughing and smiling. The bastards! Then Naraku appeared; because there was a sea of fans here to see Sango, they all pushed Bankotsu and some of the members of the Shichinintai towards the entrance. Bankotsu was nudged not too far from the trio so that he heard what they were saying, "I do hope, Inuyasha, that this last concert will be _special_." Inuyasha made a small laugh, "Well Naraku, let's just say that, it's full of _surprises_."

Bankotsu growled and cursed, the bastards!! Jakotsu could see the angry aura around his Aniki and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't let it get to you," he assured with a smile, "we'll save her soon." Jakotsu gave a wink and a smile to his Aniki; Bankotsu then took a breath. Jakotsu was right. They were going to save her during the show. No matter what.

Inuyasha looked among the excited crowd. For a second he thought he saw Bankotsu; but since the sea of people was moving was rapidly he lost sight of him. He then picked up his phone, Kikyou looked at Inuyasha. "Something troubling you?" Inuyasha stopped, "Yeah, I think one uninvited '_fan_' has snuck in here." Kikyou then looked among the crowd as well. She fingered the purse hanging from her side, "I can take him out this time for sure from here," he waved his hand, "No, not just yet. Later, when we get them **both**."

Naraku looked at the both of them, "Something wrong?" Inuyasha looked up at his partner, "Of course not," he then smiled. Naraku then smiled as well, yes. This concert was going to be something.

"You think they saw us?" Bankotsu asked as he looked back and they took their seats close to the stage. Renkotsu looked up from under his hat, "I don't think so Aniki," Jakotsu looked around, "I think he _only_ saw a _glimpse_ of us." A glimpse? Not good, even that was bad. The Shichinintai kept looking for where Naraku and Inuyasha might be sitting.

Finally, after three hours, they had spotted them in the VIP section. "There! I see them Aniki!" Suikotsu pointed, "Man, these seats suck," Jakotsu whined as he took a sip of the soda he bought, Bankotsu then gave a tiny smile to Jakotsu and a nod to Suikotsu. "Alright, but...hey!! Where is Kikyou?!" Bankotsu frantically began craining his neck to look but couldn't find her. "Maybe she's getting snacks," Jakotsu thought aloud. Bankotsu was frustrated, Kikyou wouldn't go and get snacks, he knew she had went somewhere for something. Renkotsu then patted his Ooaniki's back, "Calm down, I'm sure things will be okay." Bankotsu then stopped looking and sighed, "You're right, for now I can only keep on guard." he then sat back in his seat. Bankotsu sighed as he heard the crowd chatter.

"Kyaaa!! It's Princess Sango's **LAST** concert!!"

"I know, right!?! It's **so** exciting!!"

"I asked my cousin to tape it!!"

"Oh my gosh!! When will it start already??"

Bankotsu then groaned and put on his head phones and began to listen to a song called, 'I wanna bang, bang, bang' . Man, did this crowd piss him the hell off!! He had to repeaditly turn his head to tell them "Shut the fuck up!!"

Sango then gave the band her music sheets, "Here you go guys, make this sound good for us." They looked over the sheets and nodded, "Kay Sango, we'll make you look good out there!!" She gave a large smile and looked towards the curtains, 'Bankotsu,' she thought, 'after this is all done, we'll be together forever!!'

Bankotsu then took off his head phones when he saw the lights change colors and the highlights dim, "Wheeeeee!!!" It's starting Aniki!!!" The crowd then stood up and began to cheer, Jakotsu did too. "**WE LOVE YOU PRINCESS SANGO!!!**" the shouted. Bankotsu and the rest of the Shichinintai stood up as well, 'Please let nothing happen,' Bankotsu thought.

"Is everybody ready?" the speakers asked, it was Sango!

"**WE'RE READY!! WE'RE READY!!!**"

The lights then flashed and then the curtains flew, Sango and her band proudly stood on stage. The music then began playing and Sango moved along with it. Man did she look like a hottie. Bankotsu couldn't help but shout out her name as well too. Jakotsu practically screamed out, "SANGO!! I LOVE YOUR MUSIC!! I WANNA DO MY HAIR LIKE THAT TOO!!" the rest of the Shichinintai laughed at Jakotsu. Sango then parted her lips and began to sing,

"_Life is wonderful with you,_

_wanna start this over with you,_

_Do you feel this way too?_

_But I couldn't understand_

_why everyday,_

_I couldn't find anyone like you,_

_Oh baby please say you love me,_

_Come back to me_

_Set me free,_

_In my heart you will be._"

The crowd went wild for Sango! It was nothing like any of the other concerts. But as Bankotsu cheered he began to notice that one of the lights was dimming, he looked up. Kikyou!! He then got out of his seat. "Bankotsu?!" the Shichinintai called.

Bankotsu had to hurry, he saw it, the shiny sniper in Kikyou's hands, ready to aim for Sango!!

* * *

Gotta stop you there!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?!?!? R&R!!!! 


	5. Last Memories Rising

The LAST Show!! What will happen!?!?!?!

Baby Come Back

* * *

Bankotsu had to hurry; he couldn't let Sango die! She meant the world to him now! And he just couldn't afford to lose her again! But he couldn' help wondering, why did Inuyasha want to kill her? Wasn't **_he_** the one who said that Sango was now a valued singer for ITA? But now, while he was running up to Kikyou old memories were now surfacing. He could now recall every event that happened before.

* * *

_Sango shifted and clasped on to her skirt like a little girl. This was her first official date in her whole life, her first date with Bankotsu. She looked up at him, her face was hot and red. "Bankotsu...?" He looked at her, Sango's face went back down, "Yeah?" Sango looked back at him "Do..do you think there is a future for us?" Bankotsu looked at her with a quizzical look then laughed and smiled, "Sure! I even bet one day...sometime later in life, we'll be together."__Bankotsu then stopped, what did he just say?! He just met her and yet he was already thinking about marrying her? Was something wrong going on is his mind?! He then stopped when he then heard he giggle, "I hope so too." Sango then smiled back up at him. Bankotsu grinned then laughed. Later on that night, they had gone out for 'Soft Cream'. Sango giggled as she tapped Bankotsu's nose with the vanilla ice cream and then licked it off. Bankotsu then smeared some on her cheek and licked it **all **off. It hadn't even been two days and yet they were already in love. _

_When it had got late, Bankotsu then walked her home, "Listen, Sango. Today was wonderful." Sango smiled and she nodded, "Me too, I feel the same way." Bankotsu then thought that he should make a move before anyone else saw them; so he kissed Sango. Her lips were luscious and soft. Sango at first went wide eyed but then started to enjoy it. His kiss was soft and sastisfying. Their **first** kiss._

* * *

_The next week, on that same day, they had gone out to the beach. Sango blushed when she saw Bankotsu's muscular body. The both of them laughed and ate takoyaki and yakisoba noodles. Sango then had started a splash fight against Bankotsu. "Sango! You're getting me wet!" he laughed out, "Bankotsu doesn't want to get is piggles wet?" Sango teased. Bankotsu then grinned as he charged up and picked up Sango then dunked her into the water. Man it was cold! Bankotsu then laughed and picked her up, Sango couldn't help but laugh as well! Sango hoped this would never end._

* * *

_Months passed then soon a year. For their first year, Bankotsu took Sango to his house. They both watched movies, nothing too expensive and nothing too fancy. Sango was happy though, it was a year and they were still together. During the movie, Bankotsu slid over to the side and kissed Sango on her forehead, Sango giggled and kissed back. _

_When the movie was done, Sango was fast asleep. Bankotsu laughed a bit as he turned off everything and began carrying her into his bedroom. He placed her on the side, removed his shirt then went to sleep._

* * *

Bankotsu then groaned inwardly as he remembered the horrible, fateful day that Sango had come up to him...to tell him of the horrible news that he had never forgotten...just three days after their year anniversary.

* * *

_It was just your average day. Bankotsu was going to get his binder; he opened his locker and allowed everything to fall to the floor, "Shit," he spat as he picked everything up. 'Starting tomorrow I swear I'll clear this fucking thing,' he thought. Lie, it was always the same. Soon he saw Sango walking slowly up to him, "Hey baby," he greeted as he nuzzled her. Sango looked up at him with heavy eyes, "Bankotsu.." she began. "I don't think we should see each other anymore," Sango said as she looked down at the ground. Bankotsu who looked confused looked at Sango, "What? Why, baby?" She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "I think it would be best for us," she then felt the tears from her eyes, "for our future. Mine and yours."_

_Sango then walked away, tears were spilling out of her eyes; Bankotsu couldn't move. His world turned upside down, he still didn't understand, why did Sango want to leave him?_

* * *

Bankotsu then shook his head. Things were gonna be different **this** time. He already lost her **once** and Bankotsu wasn't going allow himself to loose her again. "Even if it means I have to die," he huffed as he ran up the stairs, "Then I guess that means it has to be this way." Bankotsu could feel a small tear trace down his eye.

Kikyou then positioned the sniper, "Perfect," she said. It aimed right for her head, "Sayonara, Princess Sango."

"Kikyou!"

Kikyou turned and snarled, "Bankotsu! Not dead yet? It seems I didn't kill you enough." she then tossed the rifle to the side. Bankotsu stood and looked at her, "Kikyou, cut this shit out. Sango has done nothing to you." "Doesn't matter, she has costed us alot of money," she scoffed putting a hand on her hip, "Soon she'll be dead. Just like you!" she quickly took out a small handgun from her purse. She fired but Bankotsu dodged the bullet. He then went up and attempted to sock Kikyou but missed. "You don't know when to quit, do you?" Kikyou spat as she tried to fire again. Bankotsu dodged the second round and fought to take the weapon out of her hands, "Why does she mean that much to you now, huh?" Kikyou asked irritated, "I thought that criminals like you didn't have any feelings." "Criminals?" he asked as he fought for the weapon, "A criminal, don't you know the definintion? Criminal: one that does crime. Crime like killing people!" she then kicked him away. "You're the criminal in this case, you've killed many people. Now you'll be the one put in jail." Bankotsu growled, "What do mean?! **You** were the ones who asked me to kill those people! **You** are the ones trying to kill Sango!" Kikyou then laughed, "No one's going to believe a stupid assassin like you. The only thing you know what to do is kill people." she then turned the gun to the side and smiled, "How about I give you two minutes to go after and tell your stupid feelings to Sango one last time." Kikyou then held up a stun gun. Bankotsu hated those with a passion. He then grunted and dashed down the stairs.

* * *

Sango then looked up, it was almost time. She then turned to the band, the last song. "For the last performance," she spoke on the mic, "I'll sing to you, a song I heard in America,"

Inuyasha looked at his watch, "Almost time," he whispered with a grin of malice.

_"Everyday I try to play another game_

_But my heart can't take it_

_I try to find another boy_

_But all the while I can't face it_

_Why do I miss you so much?_

_I wanna stop to turn inside_

_oh baby please_

_give us one more try_

_See you out with all your friends_

_Laughing it up as you pretend_

_to have a good time, I know cause I'm living the same life_

_I'm about to got to say_

_we can't keep living this same way_

_so I'll be the one_

_yeah I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it I'll say it again_

_Baby come back to me_

_in my heart I still believe_

_we were meant to be_

_together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should've never set you free_

_love maybe_

_come back_

_I wanna call, but then I stall_

_cause after all, I just couldn't take it_

_cause if your play was to push me away_

_you know the day, my heart you'd break it_

_I know we made a mistake_

_it's just like your foolish pride_

_Come back to me_

_Let us try, let us try, let us try_

_Baby come back to me_

_in my heart I still believe_

_we were meant to be_

_together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_i should've never set you free_

_love maybe_

_come back"_

The crowd went wild! "**WE LOVE YOU PRINCESS SANGO!! DON'T STOP!!**"

_"You know I miss you Baby B_

_And I can see that you think about me_

_so why do you act like you don't care_

_like all this love between us isn't there_

_I know that you're upset_

_I know I did you wrong_

_I know that you want me to pay for all the pain i've caused_

_but in the end it all comes down to just one thing_

_it's you and me_

_so I sing_

_Baby come back to me_

_in my heart I still believe_

_we were meant to be_

_together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should've never set you free_

_love maybe_

_come back"_

"Sango!!" Sango turned, "Bankotsu?!?" she smiled but she noticed something in his eyes, "What's wrong?" "GET OFF THE STAGE!! GET OFF THE---!"

A gunshot then fired and Bankotsu now knew no more. "**BANKOTSU!!!!**" she screamed as she ran to his body which collapsed on the floor. "BANKOTSU!! WAKE UP PLEASE!! BANKOTSU!!" Bankotsu wearily looked up at her, "Get off...the stage..." he then turned his head and closed his eyes.

_'Sango,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there on time to warn you_

_But I'll tell you something good,_

_Sango..._

_I Love You'_

* * *

NOT DONE YET!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!?!?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! R&R!! 


	6. Dark Secrets Revealed

Bankotsu was shot!!! How will Sango act now!!?!?

Baby Come Back

_'Sango,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there on time to warn you_

_But I'll tell you something good,_

_Sango..._

* * *

With tears now spilling out of her eyes furiously, Sango tried nudging Bankotsu, "Wake up! Please! Bankotsu!!" she cried. Clutching his body close to hers, Sango wept over him.She looked at the bullet hole in his chest, blood was spilling out uncontrolably. "**ANIKI**!!!" Sango turned to see the Shichinintai come, "Jakotsu...Bankotsu..is.." she just couldn't finish the sentence. Jakotsu went up to his Aniki's body, tears were spilling out as well, "Suikotsu!!" he called looking back, "Get your ass here! Hurry!!" Suikotsu rushed over and inspected his Ooaniki's body. "Is it...a fatal shot?" Jakotsu asked wiping his face with his sleeve. Suikotsu didn't respond, he was still checking over Bankotsu's body.

"Hnnnnh..."

Sango looked over, "Bankotsu?! Is that you!?" Bankotsu didn't say anything, but he turned his head over. Suikotsu then looked up, "Call the paramedics, his shot isn't fatal, but he'll die if more blood comes out." Sango nodded and looked to her make up girl, Michi. "Michi!! Call the paramedics, NOW!" Michi nodded, "Yes, Princess Sango." as she dialed the numbers Inuyasha came rushing over with Naraku. "What happened?" Inuyasha asked with a fake worried tone, "Who got shot?" Jakotsu looked up to Inuyasha with teary eyes, "INUYASHA!!" he went over and threw himself into Inuyasha's stunned arms. Naraku cast a look at Inuyasha who could do nothing but just play along and pat Jakotsu on the back. "There, there," Inuyasha said hiding his anger while he patted Jakotsu on the back. "Inuyasha, I've already asked Michi to call the paramedics." Sango said as she then looked to the crowd, "Tell everyone to go home." Inuyasha nodded, but as he was about to move, Kikyou appeared. Seeing Inuyasha and Jakotsu together, Kikyou hid her hate and jealousy and walked up to Bankotsu, "Oh dear! What has happened?!" she then put on her fake tears, "Kikyou, it'll be alright, Michi has called the paramedics." "But that's no good if he's dead!" Kikyou then began to wail, "Actually, Ooaniki isn't dead yet," Suikotsu explained. Kikyou twitched, "He...WHAT?!" Jakotsu looked up from Inuyasha's shoulders, "Aniki is still safe, but if we don't get him to the hospital, he'll **die**!!" Kikyou then looked over at the bleeding and unconcious Bankotsu, 'Well, isn't that convenient for you, Bankotsu?' she thought, 'It seems that you'll survive almost anything till you'll know she's safe. Better pray that tonight you won't die.'

* * *

Finally the sirens came and the paramedics took Bankotsu into the ambulance, Sango followed and was allowed to sit in with him. On the way to the hospital Sango kept holding his hand in hope that he might wake up. When they had gotten there, Sango and the Shichinintai followed him to his room, but they were told to wait outside while they clearly inspected his body. The police also came and began to question Sango.

"Do you know who fired the shot?"

"No...I don't.."

"Do you have **_any_** idea **_who_** it could be?"

"No...I don't.." Sango didn't think about that for a moment, in fact, right now she couldn't think of anything.

"Has this happened before?"

Sango then looked up, "Yes! It has! Not to me, but, ask Bankotsu! Bankotsu would know!"

The cop raised his hands, "Hey, hey. I'm not here to ask him, I was assigned to ask only you."

Sango then slammed her fists on her seat, "Bankotsu must have known who would be the one to fire if he told me to get off the stage! Bankotsu must have known!!"

"So _he_ knew but didn't tell _you_?" the cop quirked a brow.

"You're not getting it!" Sango was now screaming, "Just ask Bankotsu!! He knows!! He almost **died** protecting me!!"

The cop sighed and Sango now could see it. The police had never changed. Now what they were only concerned about was her answers and her answers only. They didn't even seem to care if Bankotsu was the one shot or dying. Sango then looked to the floor in anger, "Just...ask Bankotsu." she repeated, "Please...just ask him." The cop then sighed, "Alright miss, if it makes you happy." he then nodded and walked off. Renkotsu then patted Sango's back as Jakotsu rubbed it. "I'm sure Bankotsu No Aniki will be alright," Jakotsu soothed, "He's Aniki after all," he then offered a smile. Sango gave a small smile back.

Finally the doctor came out, "Is he alright?" Sango asked as she rushed over to him, "He's fine, he just needs some rest right now." he then walked off and Sango and the rest of the Shichinintai came in. Bankotsu was now lying there, sleeping. Sango willed herself not to scream and cry. Instead she put her hand of his. Bankotsu's hand felt warm but a little cold. She pulled the blankets much more up, Jakotsu looked at her. "Sango..during the time while you were uh, away," Renkotsu looked at Jakotsu, "I don't know if Ooaniki would want us to say it." Sango looked at them, "Say what?" Jakotsu looked back at Sango, "What happened while you were gone...that day..."

* * *

_Bankotsu and the Shichinintai had gone to the Sweet Blossom. It was still hard for Bankotsu to accept that he and Sango had broken up, "Aniki, you shouldn't drink so much! It's bad for you!" Jakotsu wailed as he watched Bankotsu drink 32 rounds of hard liquor. "Ooaniki! Don't drink so much! You'll succomb to alcohol poisoning!" Renkotsu shouted. "**I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!!!**" Bankotsu shouted as he threw the bottle on the floor, the bartender then came, "Hey! You drank your fill for today. Go home!!" Bankotsu tried to protest but was then tossed out along with the rest of the guys, "Come back when you're sober, drunkie!" _

_Bankotsu spat as he walked home with his friends behind him. "Ooaniki, you'll get over it, won't you?" Suikotsu asked, "Yeah, there are other fish in the sea," Jakotsu said to help. Renkotsu laughed, "You mean babes that Bankotsu would like." "**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!**" the six stopped their chatter and laughter, it seemed Bankotsu wasn't in the mood for enlightenment. Bankotsu then turned to tell them something, but instead fell over. "ANIKI!" they then had to carry him to his house. _

_As they laid him on the bed, the six began to ask each other which of them should stay to watch over Bankotsu, "No need," Bankotsu said as he rolled over, "I'll just be sleeping anyway." he then waved them off and sent them home. Bankotsu watched them as they left and shut the door. Renkotsu then turned and told Jakotsu to stay secretly so that he could watch over Ooaniki. Jakotsu nodded and hid in another room next to Bankotsu's. Luckily, Jakotsu knew the cat walk and could walk without making a sound. _

_After waiting for a while, Jakotsu began to hear Bankotsu dial something on his phone. Jakotsu pressed his ear up to the wall so he could hear._

_"Hey Ayame,"_

_Ayame?! She was called a whore around school because she had cheated on Kouga with Inuyasha, then Inuyasha with Miroku. Rumor was it that she slept with them._

_"Nope, I'm the only one home. You know that I live by myself."_

_"Wanna pop by? Me? I'm single now."_

_Jakotsu listened intently, why was Aniki calling Ayame over?! Jakotsu then continued to listen._

_"I'm trying to get over this breakdown. I don't know why she broke up with me."_

_"It's getting lonely, I need some love."_

_"You will? Alright, just meet me upstairs, the first room you see."_

_Jakotsu then heard the door open and someone walk up the stairs. He then heard the door open, "Here I am, I have a fee you know," she said. Jakotsu heard his Aniki chuckle, "I know, I'll pay you. Don't worry about it. You are a professional, right?" Jakotsu heard Ayame giggle and the most grossest sounds he never wanted to hear in his life. Jakotsu could hear moans and squeals of delight, man was it sick to him! How could his Aniki do that? "Don't stop! You're the best, Bankotsu!!" Jakotsu then heard a sharp high pitch scream, "You're cumming! See, how shiny it is!" Jakotsu thought he would throw up, man this was disgusting!! Jakotsu rolled onto his stomach, 'I think I'm gonna blow chunks!' he thought. "Don't know why she broke up with you, oh well, more fun for us!!" Jakotsu could hear is Aniki huff, man was this gross!!_

_Jakotsu kept hearing sounds until the morning. Finally when the rest of the men came, they found Jakotsu sick on the floor._

* * *

Jakotsu shuddered as he recalled it, Sango looked down. She would've liked to say something back, but she kept quiet. She too,told them that she had done something with Inuyasha to get into this place. The six men looked at Sango, "I guess that break up was the biggest mistake I have ever made." Sango said finally. She stroked Bankotsu's face, "But now, since it's finally all over...we can now be together." She then kissed Bankotsu's forehead. Jakotsu put his hand on Sango's shoulder, "I guess we'll get going now. See you later, Sango. Call us if Bankotsu wakes, okay?" Sango nodded. "Alright."

Sango sat by his bed, hours were passing by slowly. Finally when Sango couldn't stay up no more, she fell asleep on his bed.

_'Bankotsu..._

_I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused..._

_But,_

_Now we'll be together._

_So please...wake up.'_

* * *

The dark secrets are now revealed but will Bankotsu ever wake again!?!?! R&R!!! DONT MISS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT!!! 


	7. Sushi and Rain

BANKOTSU IS IN THE HOSPITAL!! ON TO THE STORY!!!

Baby Come Back

* * *

Bankotsu moved a bit, he felt something warm on top of his body. He cracked an eye open and found Sango, sleeping on top of him. He looked around, Bankotsu found out that he was in a hospital or something like that. Bankotsu moved a little bit but stopped after feeling a sudden stab of pain in his chest, he looked under the shirt, 'Bullet shot? Has Kikyou **_finally_** gotten better?' he thought sarcastically. He became a little bit more curious and removed the bandage and fingered the small hole in his chest. As he pushed in a little deeper it kept hurting. Finally, he realized that the doctors must have taken out the bullet already. Bankotsu then looked over to Sango. He gave a small smile and nudged her gently, "Hey," he said softly, "Sango..wake up."

Feeling something touch her, Sango jolted up, "Huh? What?" she then saw Bankotsu sitting up on his bed, "Oh! Bankotsu!" Sango was about to embrace till she saw Bankotsu's hands, "Hey hey, not so fast. Not just yet, Sango. It still kinda hurts." "Oops! Sorry I forgot." She then laughed a bit, Bankotsu did too. "It's alright. But more importantly, are you okay?" Sango looked at him, "Yeah, but what was all that about though?" "Sango, even though it's now over...you and ITA, they're out to get you." Sango blinked, "What?" Bankotsu sighed, man did his chest hurt. "Kikyou was the one who shot me. We'll have to be very careful now. So from now on, where ever you go, I'll be there with you." Sango then looked at him then she giggled, Bankotsu cocked a brow, "What's so funny?" "So does that mean you'll be with me in the woman's bathroom too?" she continued to giggle, "Sa-Sango!" he said becoming bright red, "Come on now!" But Sango couldn't help but laugh, soon Bankotsu began laughing too. Soon after, Bankotsu moved a little more, "Hey Sango, tell the doc I'm ready to leave," Sango stood up and looked at him, "**_Eh_**? You sure, you did loose alot of blood you know!" Bankotsu chuckled but quickly stopped from the pain. Sango saw him wince and crossed her arms, "Yeah, sure" she said but giggled right after, "Alright then. I'll tell the doctor I'm taking you to my place," "No!" Bankotsu exclaimed as he winced from the pain, "I'll take you to my place. Tell them I'll be fine there."

* * *

"Are you sure, Miss Sango?" the nurse asked as she wrote everything down, "Yes I am, here." Sango handed the nurse the check ammount then walked out of the building with Bankotsu waiting outside. "Alright, we can go." Sango called as she walked down to him, "Really? Well lets head out." Bankotsu then let out his arm for Sango to ring hers around. Both walked on the illuminated streets filled with the busy people eating out, returning to their homes, late night shopping or hanging out. Everywhere they went, Sango could hear some of her fans shout her name. Sango would just wave as she continued to walk and talk with Bankotsu. "I guess you're still famous," Bankotsu said as they passed through the camera shots. Sango sighed, "I'm starting to wonder how long this will go on." Bankotsu chuckled, "Well, at least _I_ know that **no** other guy will try hit on you." both of them began to laugh, the thought of that was funny. Continuing on, Bankotsu heard Sango's stomach rumble, "You didn't eat?" he asked, "Well, I had to skip a meal in order to make the concert an hour early. And besides, is there even a place that's open **_this_** late?" Sango asked. Bankotsu thought a minute, it looked as if it was 11:30 or something like that. **_Was_** there even a place open this late? He looked to the right and found his answer. "Hey Sango," Sango looked at him, "What is it?" Bankotsu pointed, "You in the mood for some sushi?"

* * *

As they walked in the 'Sushi House' Bankotsu and Sango noticed how packed it was, however, they...or Sango, was promptly greeted by all the people that knew her and her music.

"Oh my gosh! Princess Sango!!"

"I saw you on t.v. tonight!"

"Princess Sango!!"

"Rock On!!"

"Princess Sango rocks!!"

Sango could only wave sweetly at them as they both craned their necks looking for a spot. Finally, they had found one. And to their luck, it was close by the rotating sushi platters. Bankotsu sighed as they sat down, "Man, I thought it would be a while," he said as he put a hand to his neck. Sango looked at the yummy sushi forms pass by, "You know," she began, "it has been a long time since I had sushi last." Bankotsu blinked, "No way! You serious?" Sango blushed and nodded, "Yeah, they had me on diets and stuff. To be honest, I couldn't eat alot of the foods I wanted to." Bankotsu nodded as he saw Sango reach for plates and plates of sushi, then he chuckled and made a grab for his. Everyone in the Sushi House watched as Sango and Bankotsu chewed away at the sushi. But more over, everyone was gossiping about Sango and the 'mysterious' guy with her.

"You see that? I think Princess Sango has a boyfriend!"

"Gee, the guy with Princess Sango looks like her boyfriend."

"You think they might be dating?"

"Awww!! The dude with Princess Sango looks hot!!"

"I know!! I can't believe I missed a hottie like him!"

"Princess Sango is lucky that she has a good looking guy like him around!"

Sango and Bankotsu giggled quietly as they ate. Man, were people funny whenever they talked about something. Sango felt she might choke on the rice that she was swallowing, Bankotsu forced himself not to spit up and backwash the water he was drinking. But, at the same time, this had been a good night for them both. Finally when they were done, Bankotsu got up with Sango, paid the bill and headed out. Sango had never been so happy! "Bankotsu," she said while planting a kiss on the cheek, "thank you." Bankotsu laughed as he picked her up bridal style and began walking. Soon the street was filled with gossips and stares as Bankotsu walked around carrying Sango. Both of them couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Soon they were almost at his house, Bankotsu then felt something. Sango looked up at him, "What's up?" she asked. Soon she felt it, it was raining. Bankotsu then put Sango down, "It's raining," he said. Sango held out her hands, "Yeah." but she was soon stopped from continuing her sentence by Bankotsu's soft, passionate lips. The moment couldn't have been much more perfect. Sango soon felt her hands wrap around Bankotsu, his arms going around her waist tightly, clutching closely. Soon, he lifted her and held her, unbreaking the kiss. It was just a plain passionate kiss. "Bankotsu," Sango said slowly breaking the kiss, "we should.." "Sango.." he said stroking her hair, "you're getting your hair wet." Bankotsu then put her down and began removing his shirt, he placed it on her head. Once again, he lifted her and kissed again.

The rain seemed to keep on falling, but for now they didn't care. For now, it was just perfect.

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! DONT THINK THIS IS THE LAST CHAPPIE CAUSE IT ISNT!! R&R

Because i want to do so..i feel like I must!

Preview of next chappie!!!

"Bankotsu!! Don't go, please!!" Sango cried as she chased after the speeding truck, "Please don't go!!" Bankotsu wasn't able to look back at the girl he loved running after him.

_ 'Sango...'_ he thought as a tear trailed down his eye,

'_I'm sorry I betrayed you.._

I don't deserve your love...

Sango, I'm so very sorry.'  


Unable to catch up with the truck, Sango fell to her knees. With the rain pouring down hard, her body shaking, and her tears flowing out of her eyes, Sango couldn't help but watch as the man she loved, riding in the truck, drove off into the wet, gray scenery. "Bankotsu..."


	8. Goodbye On A Rainy Day

It's raining...LOL!! JK!! BACK TO THE STORY!!!

Baby Come Back

* * *

It was warm, Sango didn't want to wake up from under the blankets. She could still hear the sounds of rain, falling down. The sounds of the rain hitting on the glass windows. It was still cold. Sango moved a bit and felt Bankotsu's warm body next to hers. He was still sleeping. Sango giggled, man did he look cute and defenseless! She decided to play a little bit with him, so she started to slowly stroke her finger up and down his side. Bankotsu moved a little but just turned the other side. Man was this was fun! Sango continued to do it, she loved doing this now. Finally Bankotsu cracked an eye open and saw a giggling Sango in front of him. "Sango..was that you?" he asked. Sango replied with giggles. Bankotsu smiled then pulled the covers over the both of them then began tickling her as well. Sango couldn't do anything but laugh. "Huh? Huh?" Bankotsu teased with a grin, "How do you like it? Feels good doesn't it?" Finally, Sango gave in, "Alright! I give up!" she laughed out, "I won't do it anymore." Bankotsu stopped and began laughing at her.

"Looks like I win this one." He said after getting some air. Bankotsu tossed off the covers and shook his head, "Wow, pretty dizzy right now. How about you?" Sango nodded as well but looked out the window, "Too bad it's still raining. What should we do?" Bankotsu thought a minute, "Don't really have an idea right now. How about a movie?" Sango looked over at the clock, "It's 11:34. Wow, we slept pretty late didn't we?" Bankotsu laughed, "I suppose so. But since you're no longer famous I guess you'll be missing your luxuries, won't you?" Sango shook her head, "Not really. As long I have you, things will go on smoothly."

* * *

"DAMMIT!!" Inuyasha spat as he sat in his large chair, "I can't believe that bastard didn't die, let alone Sango as well." He looked over to Kikyou who stood by the door, "Kikyou...baby, is something going wrong?" Kikyou shook her head, "Then what is it? You're my leading baby, you do know that, don't you? And you know how vital it was for Sango to get shot, right?"

Kikyou didn't know what to say, "Inuyasha," she began, "I have a different idea." Inuyasha looked at her, "Go on, what is it?" Kikyou then began to smile nicely. She removed the gun she had that was in a plastic bag. "I haven't touched this yet. But I have an idea on what we can do with this." Inuyasha went up and looked at it closely, "What do you mean?" Kikyou smiled evilly, "Bankotsu and I fought over this weapon. And lets just say, for the headlines, **_he_** was the one that was going to kill Princess Sango."

Inuyasha then grinned with malice, "I see baby. Hand me the phone." Kikyou handed the cell to Inuyasha, he dialed then waited on the line, "Hey Miroku...got a headline for you."

* * *

Bankotsu then took out a large blue umbrella, "Ready Sango?" they were about to walk around in the rain just for the hell of it. But as soon as Sango was appearing there was a knock on the door. Bankotsu opened it, to his surprise it was Jakotsu! "Hey Jakotsu! Why are you wet? Don't tell me you were playing in the rain." Jakotsu couldn't believe his Aniki was laughing and joking around at a time like this! "Aniki! Stop laughing! Didn't you read today's paper?" he held it up so that Bankotsu and Sango could see.

Right there, in big bold letters, it said, '**SHOCKER!! RUNNING ASSASSIN TRIED TO KILL PRINCESS SANGO DURING LAST CONCERT!!**' Bankotsu and Sango couldn't believe this! "Give me this shit!" Bankotsu yelled as he grabbed it from Jakotsu's hands. There, he read the words under the letters,

_"Last night was supposed to be the most spectacular, most wonderful concerts of time. However it wasn't. Near the end of the concert, a man running to Princess Sango on stage, during her last song, was about to kill her. Until a gunshot fired, stopping the assassin. He was later then to the hospital but left later on into the night. Inuyasha, owner and manager of the famous Inuyasha Talent Agency, found this to be a shocking. And as if that wasn't enough, young Miss Kikyou was assaulted before, trying to fight over a gun the assassin was going to shoot her with. _

_" 'It's very shocking,' Inuyasha says, 'I can't believe someone would think of this whole thing up.' Hard to believe but true, infact, Miss Kikyou was able to gather some information during the hard struggle. The assassin was no other than Bankotsu of the Shichinintai. After being fired from Inuyasha Talent Agency, Bankotsu sought his revenge by attempting to kill Princess Sango. Police are on the look out for Bankotsu or anyone connected to him that could be suspected to be accomplices of this act."_

Sango looked at the paper in horror, how could the do this to her? Why wasn't it officially over? "Bankotsu No Aniki," Jakotsu began, "Ginkotsu is getting the truck ready, we're beginning to leave before the cops come and look for us." Bankotsu looked up at his friend, "Why should we run? We're not guilty here!" Jakotsu waved his arms, "Shh! Aniki, we should go before we get caught!" Sango looked up at Bankotsu, "You quit?" she was beginning to remember what her friend Kagome said.

_"Inuyasha then called Naraku from Naraku Music Corp. and he is telling him that he wants Bankotsu and the Shichinintai to be taken care of."_

Sango felt as if her heart just exploded, it felt so painful. She had just quit so that she could stay with Bankotsu and now things were already going wrong. "Bankotsu..!" Jakotsu said worriedly as he kept looking back to see if anyone may have been watching them, "We gotta hurry! The guys are waiting for us!" Bankotsu was still in shock, why was now everything going against him? Finally, he made a decision, "Sango..as a leader to my companions.." Sango looked up at him, was he going to say..? "I have to take care and watch over them. As a leader I have to take care of their well being." Sango felt tears come up from her eyes, "Bankotsu...but! Then I'm going with you!" Bankotsu looked at her, "You can't! If I take you with me, it'll only make things harder!" Sango then threw herself in his arms and began sobbing madly, "Sango..stop crying," Bankotsu said fighting hard not to let himself cry as well, "No!" Sango shouted, "It's **_not_** fair! The first time was my fault! I don't want to loose you again!" Bankotsu now couldn't take it, he held her tightly. Small tears trailed down his eyes, normally, Bankotsu was the one who morally believed that men should not cry under **any** circumstances. But now, this was different. "Please don't go," Sango begged as her tears fell like the rain, "please say you won't go." Bankotsu looked at her, "I don't want to," "Then don't!" Jakotsu looked at the two of them, "Sango," he said, "it's the only choice we have. This is what we get for tying ourselves to someone like Inuyasha." "But!" Bankotsu continued to hold her, "Jakotsu is right. Besides, I guess this what we get."

Sango looked up at him once more, "You know what will happen, right?" Bankotsu continued to look at her, the look in her eyes was heartbreaking. "Sango, I promise. When time has gone by, I'll come visit you again." Sango clutched him tightly, "You've always been the one for me to lean on, I would give anything just for you to stay here."

Bankotsu was about to say something until he heard a honking, "Bankotsu!!!" they called through the rain, "We're coming!" Jakotsu shouted back. He looked back at his Aniki and Sango. Unable to do anything else he ran and hopped into the back of the truck, "Come on, Bankotsu!" he shouted.

Bankotsu then gave Sango a final kiss, and let her go. Sango slowly followed behind as Bankotsu dashed and jumped into the back. She soon began walking a little faster, then she ran. The truck was now speeding away."Bankotsu!! Don't go, please!!" Sango cried as she chased after the speeding truck, "Please don't go!!" Bankotsu wasn't able to look back at the girl he loved running after him.

_'Sango...'_ he thought as a tear trailed down his eye,

_'I'm sorry I betrayed you.._

_I don't deserve your love..._

_Sango, I'm so very sorry.'_

Unable to catch up with the truck, Sango fell to her knees. With the rain pouring down hard, her body shaking, and her tears flowing out of her eyes, Sango couldn't help but watch as the man she loved, riding in the truck, drove off into the wet, gray scenery. "Bankotsu..." Sango whispered into the rainy gray street. Finally, Sango let out a loud cry. Pain from heartbreak surged through her. Words soon sped around in her head, words of pain.

_"You know I'll miss you Baby B,_

_Baby come back to me_

_in my heart I still believe_

_we were meant to be_

_together so whatever it takes_

_Baby come back to me_

_I should've never set you free_

_love maybe_

_come back"_

_"As years go by_

_I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now_

_You know that I'd die to_

_I'd die too_

_Well make the same mistakes_

_I'll Take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_cuz I know I still do."_

* * *

NOT THE END!! DON'T THINK IT IS!! R&R!!! 


	9. The Worst Trip Ever

BACK TO THE STORY!! BANKOTSU HAS LEFT, WHAT WILL SANGO DO?!

Baby Come Back

* * *

Sango had continued to sit down on the wet street while it continued to rain heavily. It had only been a few minutes, yet it felt like forever that he was gone. She began to touch her lips where the last kiss was given. Slowly touching them, remembering the warmth and softness. "Bankotsu..." she whispered as she touched them, "Bankotsu.." rain answered her. Finally, Sango got up and started slowly walking back towards his house, "I should take a bath," she mumbled, "I don't want to catch a cold." she shuffled her feet slowly to the steps then onto the porch. She leaned on the door for a little bit, then finally went it. Puddles of water trailed behind her on her way to the bathroom.

Sango twisted the knob for the hot water. Steam soon began to fill the room, as with the heat. Sango undressed then twisted the knob shut, then got into the tub of hot water. She just sat in there, not doing anything else, but thinking of Bankotsu and why he left. Sango rested her head on hand, why did he have to go? Shen then leaned back and covered herself in the hot water. Normally, Sango would like to visit a bath house to solve her problems, but for now she just wanted some peace and quiet. After all, bath houses were always noisy.

She slowly began washing her hair and soaping up her body, but still, it felt pretty lonesome knowing the one that you loved was no longer there for you. Or, let alone, with you. Sango then rinsed herself off but continued to stay in the hot, soapy water. She felt like staying in, just for a little bit more. Sango looked up to the ceiling, 'Where are you going now, Bankotsu?'

* * *

It still rained, Bankotsu couldn't _believe_ it! His hair was soaked, he, **_himself_** was soaked. He watched as the scenery changed, while he rode in the back of the truck with Kyoukotsu, Jakotsu, Mukotsu and Suikotsu. Even though the truck was big, it was cramped because of their belongings. Bankotsu sighed as he shifted uncomfortably, man was this ride dull. "Hey! Renkotsu!" he called, "We're soaked! How many more miles to go?"

Renkotsu looked at the map, "Six more miles Kyoto." he replied.

Bankotsu groaned, "Six more miles?" he sighed as the rain splashed on his face, "Why can't we just stop somewhere? Or rent out at some motel?" Jakotsu looked up at his Aniki, "Aniki! You might not know how far news travels these days." Bankotsu groaned again, man how he hated gossipers! 'The bastards,' he thought, 'Stupid Inuyasha, framing me for something I didn't even do.' Perhaps Inuyasha was getting back at him for "retiring" so early. Man, how he hated the white haired freak!

Jakotsu had noticed that everyone was getting bored so he decided to entertain them. "Hey guys! I'm gonna sing for you! It's a song I heard from America!" Suikotsu rolled his eyes over to Jakotsu, "Please, spare me." he groaned. Jakotsu took that as the full shot answer and began to grab a wooden stick, then he started to sing.

"Don't look at me" he began, "Noo!" Bankotsu and the others shouted as they covered their ears,

"Every day is so wonderful

And suddenly, it's hard to breathe

Now and then, I get insecure

From all the fame, I'm so ashamed

"I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today

"To all your friends, you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness

The piece is gone and the puzzle undone

That's the way it is!!!"

"Stop!! Stop it now!!" they shouted. Jakotsu then made a face, "Just for that, take this!!

"Look at me,

You may think you see who i really am

But you'll never know me

Everyday its as if I play a part

Now i see if i wear a mask

I can fool the world but i cannot fool my heart

"Who is that girl i see staring straight back at me

when will my reflection show who i am inside?"

Jakotsu continued to sing but soon after he noticed the others had stopped covering their ears and thought it wasn't the mood to sing that certain song. "Hmmm...what song should I sing?" Bankotsu cocked an eye at him, "Jakotsu..**STOP**. Please!"

Jakotsu then adjusted himself and found the exact song to sing, "You guys ever heard of a 'Lady Marmalade'?" "**NOOOOO!!!**" Jakotsu then closed his eyes and began to sing,

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade!!!

"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi !!!

"hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more !!!"

Bankotsu could see at the corner of his eye, people passing by were staring at Jakotsu as if he were some madman. Unable to take the torment anymore, Bankotsu then turned over to Jakotsu, "Jakotsu, shut up for the **last** fucking time!!" Finally Jakotsu shut up and made a face at his Aniki, "Aniki," he whined, "I'm just trying to livin' up the mood here! Everyone is all quiet! You know how I can't stand quiet!" Bankotsu rolled his eyes, "You know how I can't stand your singing," Bankotsu replied back. Jakotsu twitched but said nothing and began to sing to himself softly. Noise, the long dull ride, and the fact it was starting to rain heavily made the trip much more boring and awful than ever. "This never gets far away from the tree." Bankotsu mumbled under his breath as he pulled a piece of cardboard up to cover his face. 'Dammit, spare me now.'

* * *

KINDA SHORT BUT THATS NOT THE END!!! (DUH!) R&R!!!!!! 


	10. Planning

"THIS NEVER GETS FAR FROM THE TREE," YOU COULDN'T BE MORE RIGHT!!!!

Baby Come Back

* * *

When they had reached the motel, it had finally stopped raining. Bankotsu then got out of the shower, steam followed him. He looked out through the windows, "I wonder what Sango must be doing?" he said to himself as he propped on the couch. Bankotsu noticed a phone to the side of him, should he call Sango? He looked at it for a while and thought of Sango, 'I did leave her,' he thought guiltly as he picked up the phone.

He looked at it and thought about where she could be staying it. "Could Sango still be at my house?" he asked himself. Bankotsu took a small thinking moment, 'My house or her house? My house or her house?' this soon drove him insane. "Augh! Dammit! I'll just go with my house first to check." he soon began dialing for his house.

* * *

Sango laid on Bankotsu's bed and looked out the window into the moonlit sky. She felt herself jolt when she heard the phone next to her ring, she then picked it up, "Hello?"

"Sango?"

"Bankotsu!" she could the tears in her eyes well up.

"Sango, I...I'm sorry for running out on you like that."

"Bankotsu...why did you go?"

Bankotsu then sighed, "I guess because it was for my comrade's sake, really. We were about to start over so I didn't want to ruin anything for them." he then took another sigh, "Besides if anyone here should get the blame it should only be me."

"Don't blame yourself!" Sango cried, "Nothing is your fault. Besides.."

Bankotsu nudged his ear closer to the receiver. "Besides..?"

"**I'M STILL MAD THAT YOU LEFT THOUGH!! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE THERE FOR ME AND NEVER LEAVE AGAIN!!!**"

"I'm sorry!!!" Bankotsu pleaded, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!"

"**AND YOU BETTER COME BACK HERE SO THAT WE CAN MAKE UP!!!**"

Bankotsu then gave a happy sigh, "Alright baby, I promise will."

"By tonight?" Sango asked in a pretty princess voice.

"Tonight? We just got here." Bankotsu replied, "it was a six mile journey."

"**_HMMM_**?"

"I mean, alright. I'll be back before twelve."

Sango then gave a giggle, "Alright then! See you!"

Bankotsu then clicked the 'off' button, then he sighed, Sango did have a right to be like that since he did run out on her. He then opened the door and knocked on Renkotsu's, who was just next door to his, "Hey Renkotsu, c'mon. It's time to go."

* * *

Sango giggled, 'Boy, I can be scary sometimes,' she thought to herself. She wiped away the tears that were nearly drying up on her face and rolled around the bed. She thought a moment, 'If Bankotsu does come back, Inuyasha will probably call the Yakuza on them.' Sango soon felt herself shudder at the thought, Inuyasha wasn't just only a music producer who knew how to make and break people. He was an evil **_genious_** music producer that knew how to make and break people.

Sango then shook her head, "Inuyasha's not the only one with connections here," she said to herself, "even though I've retired, I'm **still** Princess Sango, and I can **still** do things too!" Sango went over to her bag that she had placed under the bed, took out an address book and flipped through it. Looking carefully at all the numbers, Sango had to recall which was which and who was who. Finally, she had come across a number that she can definetly trust, 'Sesshoumaru Agency Works'. Even though Inuyasha's Talent Agency was big, it was not as big and famous as his hated brother's Sesshoumaru's Agency Works. It had gone through thirty famous pop and rock stars and twenty famous actors and actresses. Also, it had child stars, including Sesshoumaru's favorite, Rin. Anyone knew that Rin was a precious person to Sesshoumaru and if there was anything harming or threatening her, Sesshoumaru would act quickly.

Sango quickly dialed the number for Sesshoumaru and in almost an instant there was a pick up.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru's Agency Works, how may we help you?"

Sango paused a minute then answered, "_Rin?_"

"Hello Princess Sango! I saw your concert the other day, very nice might I say."

"Wait, _you're_ Sesshoumaru's secretary too?"

"Yeah, kinda cool isn't it? Anyway, what do you want?"

Sango thought a minute and came up with an idea, "Tell Sesshoumaru I've found a stuntman for him and that I'm thinking of turning over towards his corporation."

Rin cheered, "**Really**? You mean it? I'll tell him right away. Hold on a sec' though."

Sango waited a moment then finally she heard a strong, cold, yet calm voice answer, "Hello?"

Sango gulped a second then responded, "Yes, Sesshoumaru, I've found a stuntman for you and I'm thinking of turning over towards you and your corporation."

There was a pause, finally he asked, "Stuntman you say? What is his name?"

"Bankotsu."

Anyone that worked for a large music or acting industry knew that Sesshoumaru never really cared if you were some wanted assasin that wanted to be a stuntman for hire. To this Sesshoumaru gave a tiny grin, "Is that so? Fine. And what about _you?_ What is it that you want to do here?"

"Well, I've done singing, so I'm thinking of acting right now." Sango replied truthfully.

A longer pause came and then finally, "Alright, I wish to see you and Bankotsu no later than tomorrow at noon sharp. If you arrive you get the job."

"You got it! See you tomorrow!!" Sango then hung up the phone and gave a breath of relief. Finally, plans were being made. Sango then took out a small notebook and pen from her bag and began writing down her plans on saving Bankotsu and exposing Inuyasha for the framer he was. 'Bankotsu,' she thought as she looked up into the night sky, 'I've got a plan to save you, so please! Don't get caught or hurt!'

* * *

OMG!!! SANGO IS LYKE A WOMAN IN ACTION!!! WOOOO! GO SANGO!! R&R!!! 


End file.
